Legend of Zelda Four Swords Highschool
by Darklink1995
Summary: Four Swords manga based, modern-day highschool Fem character Links, Male Zelda, etc. Light romanc-y fluff and a few f-bombs (thanks Blue.)
1. Chapter one

Green

'Crud.' Green thought to herself as her alarm went off. 'I hate school.' She slammed her and down on the clock and lifted her head from the pillow.

Stretching her arms, she looked around her room. There were books everywhere and papers and clothes... Ugh. Lifting herself off the bed, Green couldn't stop thinking about school. It was her first year of highschool, and she new absoloutely noone there. She didnt have a hard time making friends though. She was sporty, good looking, and hard working. Grabbing a muffin as she ran out the door, Green started to think about the school. 'Will the teachers be nice? Will i fai-' Greens thoughts were cut off as she was hit by a girl on a bike.

"Hey! Watch where youre going, idiot!" The girl shouted.

"Well excuuuuuse me, princess! Your careless biking nearly cost me an arm! Youre the one who should watch where YOURE going!" Green yelled at the girl.

She was wearing a blue button down top with a white undershirt underneath. Her face was glowing red as she walked over to the ditch where her bike landed when she was flung off. "Crap. My bike's busted." She slapped a wheel and it popped right off. "Guess im walkin'." The girl got out of the ditch, leaving her bike and walked away.

"Wait!" Green shouted. The girl turned. "Whaddaya want." "Mind if i walk with you? I kinda don't have any friends." She kicked the ground lightly, embarassed for saying that out loud. "Well no duh. Youre super impolite." The girl snorted. "But sure. Im Blue. Whats your name?" She held out a hand, gesturing for a handshake. "Uh. Green. Im Green." Green said, taking Blues hand and shanking it. And with that, the two set off for the school.

sorry about the short chapter, there will be more to come!


	2. Chapter two

Blue

"So, uh, Green, what are you... Interested in?" Blue asked, keeping her head low. Blue was never really a social person. It wasnt what she wanted, but she kinda had... Anger issues, and that kept most sane people away from her. It was like that all through middle school, and was probably going to continue in Highschool.

"Well... I like books, video games, animals, sports... Im pretty busy." Green answered, smiling. "Cool." Blue said. 'Crap! Shes one of those people!' Blue thought to herself. Blue was very competitive, and she prided herself on her strength. When someone seemed better than Blue, she made it her ultimate goal to beat them. It was kind of stupid, and it made many enemies for Blue, but thats what she did and she didnt change.

"So? What about you?" Green said, prompting the conversation to go further. "What do you like to do?" Blue blinked. 'Uhh... I play video games... And do excersise... Aw that sounds stupid!' Blue bit her lip. "Well, I play games... On consoles... Aaaand... I do gym-y stufffffff..." She said, dragging out most of her letters. Green smiled. "Cool! We need to go VS sometime. Id bet youre great at smash!"

Once Green and Blue got to the school, Blue had had enough of the conversation, attempting to hold in her urge to yell at Green. 'How DARE she actually play good games! I thought girls played barbie! Well, I mean, i do play good games, but i thought i was the only one...' Blue wasnt sure how to react to Green. And that ANNOYED her to heaven and back.

The girls said their goodbyes, Blue secretly hoping she would never see Green again.

No such luck. Turns out, the girls shared almost every class, and even had lockers beside each other. Green wasnt super happy about this, but didnt mind too much either. Blue, however, was annoyed, even somewhat angry.

First period went by in a flash, and Green made friends with a girl named Violet, or Vio for short. Vio was smart, and calm. "Hello." She said. Not 'yo' 'sup' or 'hey'. She said HELLO. Possibly the most mannered kid in the school, and an obvious hard worker, Vio was quite popular at the school.

Green and Vio became pretty good friends, though Green secretly enjoyed Blue more. Vio was a tad on the boring side of the fun spectrum, but was still a great person.

Blues first period class, however, went much different. She litterally made two enemies, right off the bat. Malon, one of the stuck up guys in the class, spilled water on Blue's desk. This made her quite annoyed, especially when he didnt clean it up. The second boy, Marin, told her to 'calm down, chick.' This, of course made her furious.

Then there was her lab partner, who Blue was sure hated her. She didnt speak most of the class, and listened attentively to the teacher, completely ignoring - even shushing- any questions that Blue had about the lesson. Apparently the girls name was Oni, and she was the popular girl of the school. At one point, Oni got so fed up with Blue, that she asked the teacher to switch partners.

The teacher complied. Blue got moved to sit beside a girl dressed in an oversized red sweater and jeans. Red was her name, and they actually got along pretty well. Red was cheery and... A bit small, about half a head smaller than Blue. She almost always smiled, and that actually... Soothed Blue. She was usually grumpy and hated everything, but Red actually kinda helped her be a bit nicer. But Red couldnt stop Blue from shoving Marin into a locker when he passed.

Red and Blue actually had most classes together, and Green, Vio, Blue and Red all shared a gym class. Naturally, Blue and Green got competitive. Today, was the day of dodgeball.

Blue and Vio were put on a team, along with a few other girls, and the rest were guys. The same happened on the other team - Red and Greens team- with more boys and less girls. Blue and Green raced to get the balls, whipping them at each other at full force, resulting in both girls getting out. Vio didnt really try to play, but Red did, and was doing quite well.

When the period was over, all four girls were sweaty and tired. Luckily, the day was over. Vio stayed behind however, and went to the library. Blue was supposed to stay behind becuase of a detention she got in third period, but didnt. "Really, Blue?" Red asked, laughing. "Youre gonna get in so much trouble!" Blue shrugged. "Youre such a bad student!" Red frowned. "Go to detention." "No." Blue said, stucking out her tounge. Red pouted and tugged on Blues arm. "Blue. Youre going to detention." Red wasnt taking no for an answer, not wanting her new friend to get in more trouble. Sadly, Blue had the hardest time saying no for Red, for whatever reason.

Blue wasnt late for detention. Thanks to Red.


End file.
